


Predator

by QuickLikeLight



Series: Scott McCall Appreciation Collection [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Magazine, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, poor little Alpha," Alli crooned, boxing him in against the tree with her legs, her arms. "No one comes quietly with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predator

**Author's Note:**

> This is the cleaned up version of a tumblr fic I wrote for the prompt "Scott/Allison - Adult Magazine AU - NSFW." It is unbeta'd but not unedited. 
> 
> Note: All interactions are consensual, though Scott shifts without intending to due to arousal and the appearance of danger. Some mild D/s dynamics at play. Please avoid if that is triggering for you. Otherwise, if you see any tags I missed or errors, please feel free to let me know!

"That’s it Alli, baby, stretch your back," Erica growled from her spot kneeling half on the bed, snapping pictures with a practiced hand. "Roll those hips, yeah, right there, hair over one shoulder, that’s right!"

Scott stood uncertainly at the edge of the room, taking in the scene. A gorgeous, mostly naked brunette arched and spun, growling at the camera and flashing her big dark eyes at Erica like a predator.

“Okay babe, now soft. Reel ‘em in. Let ‘em want you,” Erica said soothingly, and the girl on the bed instantly changed. Her face fell slack, softening the edges of her strong jaw. Her eyes crinkled like she was smiling, even though her mouth stayed soft and lax. She rolled and stretched, long, lithe muscle moving under pale skin. Scott tried not to watch, he did. It was unprofessional, to see another model at work and just stand there, gaping. He couldn’t help it though. She was simultaneously the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, and possibly the most frightening.

"Next series!" Lydia called from the sidelines, one hand flying over the screen of her cell while the other pushed Scott by the back of the neck toward the set on the other side of the big studio. Unlike the luxurious bedding the girl had been rolling around on, this set was mostly empty, just a hard dirt floor and a single tree-shaped set piece.

“Am I…? Are you sure?” he stumbled over his own feet, trying to keep up with Lydia. The woman moved gracefully to the dirty set, bare feet kicking up little puffs of dust. Scott struggled to not trip over his dropped jaw.

“Stiles didn’t tell me this was a partnered shoot. Is this a partnered shoot? Oh God, this is a partnered shoot, isn’t it?” Scott whined in Lydia’s direction, eyes pleading. “I did not sign up for this.”

“You didn’t sign up for anything, McCall. Stiles signed you up, and this is what the Argents wanted, so hop to it.”

“But, Lydia -” he tried again, pulling his puppiest of puppy faces. She grimaced.

“Don’t do that on camera, it makes you look twelve. This is not that kind of magazine.”  

"Scott McCall, right?” the brunette stuck out her hand, pulling him onto the packed dirt floor of the set. “I saw your spread in _Alpha_ last month, so hot!” She grinned and bounced on the balls of her feet, bare flesh rippling appealingly. “So, let’s get down to it, yeah?”

"Oh, uh, yeah, of course!" Scott tripped over himself backward and fell with a thud onto the packed dirt on the floor. He hurried out of the jacket he wore over his bare chest, and slid out of the basketball shorts he’d worn in make-up, balling them up and tossing them at Lydia. They fell at her feet like offerings, only to be shoved aside with one red-soled shoe. Scott’s tiny red briefs left absolutely nothing to the imagination, and he flushed hot and red at the look of open hunger on his scene partner’s face.

"Alright Alli, you know what to do," Erica sang out. To the left of him, the model - _Alli_ \- was strapping a harness on over her sheer panties. Her breasts were framed by hard lines of brown leather, but the soft skin of her belly was vulnerable, unprotected. It made the wolf under his skin salivate.

The full quiver on her back did not.

"So, Alli…?" he looked at her with one eyebrow cocked, and waited for her nod to continue, "Alli may know what we’re doing, but, uh, I sort of don’t."

"You do know what title this is for, right?" Lydia didn’t even glance up from her phone, voice dry and bored. “Or did Stiles fail so completely in his job that I’m going to have to call Talia and tell her he’s fired?”  

"No, ah, he told me, um… _Hunter_?” Scott gulped. Alli grinned.

"Have you ever read _Hunter_ , Scott?”

"Ah, not really… it isn’t generally my kind of thing.” Erica laughed at him, sharp and loud, before he continued. “I know the Argent family owns it, and Stiles - ah, that’s my manager,” he looked at Alli, eyes wide, “he’s ah - well, that’s not important, it’s just.. I think he owes them a favor? So, I’m here. I sort of expected someone to at least tell me what.. but, you know, it’s fine, I just need some direction…?" he trailed off, nervous. God this was awkward.

"I can give direction," Alli smiled. Scott couldn’t tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing, honestly.

"Get ready to be prey, pretty boy," Erica smacked her gum, and someone in the back flipped on the photo lamps, blinding him momentarily.

By the time Scott had recovered, Alli was on him, stalking toward him with a murderous gleam in her eye. He scrambled backward, promising himself to kill Stiles for signing him up for this shoot. Still, he couldn’t help but notice how graceful she was, how beautifully she moved as she knocked an arrow and drew back the string. He barely heard the shutter click or the encouragement of the photographer. His whole world narrowed to the effort it took to stay in the frame with Alli, but out of danger.

“Get him, Alli,” Erica’s voice faded back into his consciousness as Scott twisted his wrist awkwardly, slowing him down. His ass dragged against the ground, and his knees shook from a combination of nerves, exhilaration, and crabwalking.

“Oh, I plan to,” Alli said, sheer predatory joy shining on her face. She stopped, taking aim just to the side of his ribs, and Scott froze. The instant an arrow flew toward him, Scott realized just how fucked he was. Not because she was going to hurt him, physically anyway, though that might have been easier.

No. He was pretty sure he could fall in love with that killer smile, and that was a problem.

The arrow thudded into the ground two inches to his left. His muscles screamed in protest at the stock still position he was holding, waiting for her next move. When Alli pulled another arrow from the quiver, it was like a fire lit under him and inside of him at the same time. He scrambled back against the tree, protecting his back and forcing his claws into the faux wood treatment, doing his best to keep control in the face of that gorgeous threat.

Alli dropped her bow and laughed.

"You’re making it too easy for me, Scott," she smiled as she approached, pulling a dagger from her thigh holster.

"Well, ah…" he stumbled, struggling to control the shift, "maybe I want to come quietly."

"Oh, poor little Alpha," Alli crooned, boxing him in against the tree with her legs, her arms. She pressed the tip of the knife against his throat, pushing his head back. "No one comes quietly with me."

Her free hand trailed down the bare, dust-covered plane of his abdomen, teasing and scraping by turns. Scott bit his lip to try and maintain some control, but he could feel his fangs descending without his permission.

"Let it go, big bad wolf." She slid into the front of his briefs, gripping his hard cock with a strong, soft hand. "I want to watch you lose control." Her breath was hot in his ear, and her strong scent swamped his senses, sending his arousal into overdrive.

"I don’t think you do," he warned, pulling deep breaths in through his nose. Still, he could feel the shift coming on with or without his consent, knew his eyes had to be blazing red.

"Give your control to me," she whispered. "I know how to handle a wolf."

The kiss shouldn’t have taken him by surprise, but it did. Her lips, so soft and demanding at the same time, sent him spiraling. Her hand moved on his cock, working his length with easy strength. She bit his lip, tongued the places where his fangs had cut, smearing his blood in her mouth. The edge of her knife pressed into his throat, not enough to harm him, just a reminder of the danger posed there. He keened, rocking his hips into her hand with a stuttering, overwhelmed rhythm.

"I ca- I can’t-" he huffed, curling his claws harder into the tree.

"I can." She twisted her wrist, and he fell over the edge, coming in hard spurts over her hand.

Scott gulped deep breaths of air, letting himself slide down to a squat against the set piece. Allison grinned and wiped her hand off indelicately on his filthy briefs.

"Good work, Alpha," she smiled, sunny disposition returning.

"Are we… done?" he asked, dazed, as he tried to collect himself. His limbs felt heavy, distant, like someone had cut his puppet strings. Still, he pushed himself unsteadily to his feet, shaking his head to clear it.

"I think Erica got everything she needed from us, yeah?" Alli quirked her head at the photographer and then turned back toward Scott, backing him gently into the tree again. "Go clean up and then wait for me in the dressing room if you want to return the favor," she whispered, smile taking on an edge. Scott nodded quickly, too quickly, and tripped trying to get himself to the showers.

"Oh, and Scott?" she added, voice deceptively sweet. "Don’t call me Alli. It’s Allison. Allison Argent. You can let Stiles know his favor is paid in full."

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
